


Sanrion FanArt

by eitakmiaws



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, ASoIaFFanArt, F/M, GoT, GoTFanArt, Lady Lannister, Lady Stark - Freeform, Lord Lannister, Manip, Pop-art, Queen in the North, hand of the queen, royal, sanrion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eitakmiaws/pseuds/eitakmiaws
Summary: Sanrion themed FanArt created using Google images, Prisma, Layout, and Word. Hosted on Flickr.





	1. Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark - Yes...Your Grace

Image: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, crowned.  
Text: Yes...Your Grace

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/36561779924/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Sansa Stark - Queen in the North v.1

Image: Sansa Stark, crowned, grid  
Text: Queen in the North

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37224714666/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Tyrion Lannister - My Lord Lannister

Image: Tyrion Lannister, panels side-by-side  
Text: My Lord Lannister

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37413957135/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Sansa Stark - Catch My Breath

Image: Sansa Stark, flowered dress, three panels side-by-side  
Lyrics: Catching My Breath, Greatest Hits - Chapter One  
Artist: Kelly Clarkson  
Text: Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37224715246/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark - Born to Rule

Image: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, face-off panels  
Text: Born to Rule

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37413955185/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Tyrion Lannister - Wait For It

Image: Tyrion Lannister, chin on fist with lion ring, four squares in varying shades  
Lyrics: Wait For It, Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)  
Artist: Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton; Leslie Odom Jr.  
Text: I am the one thing in life I can control  
I am inimitable  
I am an original  
I’m not falling behind or running late  
I’m not standing still  
I am lying in wait

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/36712717673/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Sansa Stark - The Greatest

Image: Sansa Stark, pop art, tight grid  
Lyrics: The Greatest, This Is Acting  
Artist: Sia  
Text: I got stamina

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/36673666424/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark - I Don't Want to Beg

Image: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, face-off panels  
Lyrics: Beg, Small & Sweet - EP  
Artist: Natalie Prass  
Text: I don't want to beg...

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37126025210/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Sansa Stark - Lady Lannister

Image: Sansa Stark, four squares in varying shades of orange  
Text: Lady Sansa of House Lannister

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37382646831/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Sansa Stark - Queen in the North v.2

Image: Sansa Stark, crowned  
Text: Queen in the North

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37382653211/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark - Your Silence

Image: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark at the alter during their wedding in the Sept of Baelor  
Lyrics: Tell Me How, After Laughter  
Artist: Paramore  
Text: You keep me up with your silence  
Take me down with your quiet  
Of all the weapons you fight with  
Your silence is the most violent

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/37159654210/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Sansa Stark - Renegade

Image: Sansa Stark, three panels side-by-side, black and white  
Lyrics: Renegade, Singles  
Artist: Paramore  
Text: I'm a renegade I always was

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/23842744288/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Sansa Stark - Throne

Image: Sansa Stark, in her Winterfell wedding dress  
Lyrics: Throne, That's the Spirit  
Artist: Bring Me the Horizon  
Text: You can throw me to the wolves  
Tomorrow I will come back  
Leader of the whole pack  
Beat me black and blue  
Every wound will shape me  
Every scar will build my throne

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/23842749388/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. Sansa Stark - Dancing

Image: Sansa Stark, panels side-by-side  
Lyrics: Dancing With Our Hands Tied, reputation  
Artist: Taylor Swift  
Text: I'd kiss you as the lights went out  
Swaying as the room burned down  
I'd hold you as the water rushes in  
If I could dance with you again

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135004646@N08/26797488299/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
